


Your Recharging Faceplate (in Chinese)

by Little_Opti, shockwavesmooncake



Series: tf译文 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 是咱的第一篇翻译(捂脸)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Opti/pseuds/Little_Opti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockwavesmooncake/pseuds/shockwavesmooncake
Summary: 擎天柱似乎失眠了，如果不想打扰到他的伴侣，好像只剩下一件事可用来消磨时间。问题是他会只是看着他的伴侣吗？





	Your Recharging Faceplate (in Chinese)

**Author's Note:**

> Your Recharging Faceplate的翻译  
> 【作者】Little_Opti  
> 原作在ao3上搜英文名可得w  
> 第一次翻译，欢迎捉虫w

Your Recharging Faceplate  
你的睡颜

 

蓝色的光学镜凝视着那张有着灰色划痕的脸。他们的光学镜几乎不发光。擎天柱的通风口处在身后人制造的阴影下，发出极其轻微的呼吸声。庞大的机体散发出温度，制造出轻微的擦碰，这一切都如此熟悉。伸展系统，抚摸他的胸甲，然后顿住观赏。

 

已经很晚了，他也应该睡觉才对。而不是盯着对方！但是看上去他恰好就是睡不着，威震天势不可挡的能量场包围着他，对方的呼吸在他的耳边刷过留下轻刺感。灰色机体手臂的重量安稳的包裹在他的腰间。紧压的力道很难拒绝，但是当他的眼神凝视着陷入灰色机体平静的面甲时，这种力道很容易被忽略。一股罕见的情绪涌出使他想把这一刻永远刻在自己的记忆里。

蓝色的光镜盯着伺服系统继而缓慢的收回。他不想毁了这个宁静的时刻，他想尽可能长的维持，为了在另一人醒来之前珍惜这段时光。

红蓝相间的机体感到奇怪，在这个夜间循环里他看见了以前从没有看见过的。挨着威震天充满力量的机体让他充电困难，这不是出于恐惧，他十分确定，一定有其它东西，但是他毫无线索，也许事实就是他不安分了，或者问题出在他的处理器里。

无论是什么都不重要，毕竟，他得到了新的记忆，一个温柔的笑从他的脸上浮现。伴随着轻轻的咕噜声。  
有那么一瞬间他的光镜停留在灰色机体的涂层上，一个主意出现他的脑海里，让他感到有些尴尬但仍有些不情不自禁:威震天早已熟睡了，所以他不会注意到吧？但如果他仍然醒着呢？也许他会说两句什么，想到这里柱子做了个鬼脸。他们以前并不是没有交换过接吻，只是不像这次，他计划单方面行动。擎天柱的光镜在豪微妙内闪过决心，他快速地在威震天的涂层上亲了一下。

 

威震天的光镜已经下线，胸甲在感受到柔软和温度后轻微升温，有那么一瞬间他听见对方在哼哼，但也许他只是误听了。他慢慢的移远，然后对着他的头雕背面继续亲吻。威震天的光镜突然睁开，在惊讶中他制造了一处划痕。

当他将金属舌滑进威震天嘴里时，威震天将光学镜锁定在他自己身上，擎天柱赶紧将舌撤出了，威震天什么时候醒来的?

就像亲吻快速开始那样，它快速结束了。红得生烟的光学镜凝视着深得像海的那只。'领袖你的胆子变大了？'  
威震天带着玩笑的口吻让擎天柱的胸部开始升温，他的机体轻颤，'傻瓜'他看向一边喃喃的说。  
威震天在笑之前哼哼，'怎么?'

'什么怎么?'

‘好吧，为什么你一直在看着那个‘傻瓜’的脸?’

擎天柱在这个问题上退缩了。他的处理器因为这个问题而升温，他快速的说'你知道了？'

'被别人亲吻不是一件容易忽视的事儿。而且这说明你整晚都是醒着的。'威震天咧开嘴笑着说。领袖立刻把面甲捂进被子里了，他颤着头雕说'啊，普神帮帮我吧……'

威震天温柔地拉开被子给了他一个深情的微笑，在他们再次看向彼此之前，他吻上了对方的胸。'领袖，虽然我很享受你害羞的样子，但是我觉得现在你该充电了。'

擎天柱张嘴想辩解，最终在威震天看向他时放弃了'别想试图摆脱，你需要真正的休息。'

'但是我没有觉得累。'擎天柱模糊的说，威震天用怀疑的眼神盯着他。领袖撅起了嘴。  
'我们能一直聊天直到我困吗？'领袖用一种让机不能拒绝的眼神看向他。

'好吧，但是到你觉得困的时候我们就停止。'

事实上那就是他们做所有事了。互相说那些他们过去的经历。有些时候他们只是安静舒适的抱在一起。

'……我和声波就是这么相遇的。'威震天讲完他和间谍大师相遇的故事，发现擎天柱并没有回应。领袖背对着他蜷起身子，一只脚还和大个子金刚的缠在一起。他以一种稳定的旋律呼吸着，微笑着睡着了。威震天耸了耸肩，然后又吻向领袖的胸，低低的说'晚安，我的爱人。'

不久后他也睡了。


End file.
